No hope (reader x animators)
by Lala06
Summary: I hope you enjoy WARNING! There might be some blood read with caution
1. It begins

Was cold and alone...

Of course, it's the apocalypse

They are all here...

Don't worry I will keep them safe...

**Your pov**

I came in to check on the girls...

The first thing I see is all of them are hiding

"What's wrong?" I asked but they sold me to be quiet so I whispered it instead

"Her..." one of them said to me as she pointed to it

"O..o..m.y g-g-od" I said in a terrifying voice

As I watched the mutation of none other than...

Qwerts...

"N-n-o" I said shocked

The beast then turned to me and charged at me

I could feel her inky body on mine some ink dripped on me...

I struggled to escape but...

The floor broke and we all fell down..

"Grab my hand!" Scootalo yelled to me

We all grabbed hands and braced for impact


	2. Sashley

**Sashley pov **

I woke up with my head hurting like hell

I checked my surroundings real quick before I could find the others...

"Ok gotta go now..." I said to my self

When I got up, I decided to check some rooms first

I came into a room with an old TV and a couple of VHS tapes

I decided to play the first one

In the cartoon, there was a cartoon goat who looked like it was going on a picnic

Then there was a pony who stole the picnic basket

The rest of the cartoon was them chasing each other

"That was a good cartoon I should be going now..."

Before I could leave the door was locked

"Huh that's weird"I said to myself

So I sat and watched other one

This time it played some creepy music as ink flooded the screen

I felt something behind my back and turned to look at it

It was a tall, shadow figure smiling at me

I let out a scream then everything went black

**One down**


	3. Shima Luan

**Reader POV **

I woke up with nothing but ink blocking the exit

I tried to look for Qwerts but I did not find her...

"Hmmm weird..." I said to myself

But then I heard a scream...

"Sashley!" I yelled as I ran to where the scream came from

The door was locked and before I knew it...

It was to late to save her...

"N-no" I said, crying

Then I backed up into a room

"Where am I?" I asked

Then all the lights turned on...

Inside I saw lots of posters for a cat named Shima

Underneath it says "She's Quite A Gal!"

I then went into a room where there were Shima dolls everywhere

But then all of the lights turned off

"What's going on?" I asked but then audio from an old cartoon started playing

I decided to relax to the music

But then the lights to a room that had a door with a star on it started to glow

I got closer and..

A voice boomed out loud as a shadowy cat like figure

"I'M SHIMA LUAN!" The voice boomed

Then the window broke

"Looks like a little spider has fallen into my web. How curious" I heard a voice say

Then everything went dark


	4. Scootalo

**Scootalo POV **

My friends are all I can think about now...

I tried to close my eyes.. but I was woken by a strange light

I followed it and I saw a black soul

"But how can a human soul be down here? The only human around is (you)?" I said

I walked to it and touched

Then the soul went inside of me and my eyes flashed and lost control of my body

It was only for a few seconds.. but after that I threw up on the floor

"I should not have done that..." I said

Then I saw a black shadowy tall figure with tentacles

I tried to run by the soul in my body just pulled me towards it like a magnet

Then everything went black

**Two Down**


	5. Qwerts

**Qwerts pov **

I could not move at all...

With my half inky body I felt like I had no control over my body

They strapped me to a chair and forced me to watch their cartoons

"W-w-w-hy a-are -y-ou doin-g this?" I said weakly

I heard a voice say "I want you to be mine"

"Why?" I asked

"Because you have done something wrong and I'll make sure you will pay" the voice told me

"What did I d-" before I could finish I was knocked out completely

"Now let it begin" the voice said


	6. Wolfychu

**Wolfychu pov **

Due to my squeaky voice, I couldn't talk that loud because they would hear me

I walked around and tried not to make a sound but then I stepped on something gross

I looked down to see what it was.. when I looked down it was an inky arm

I squealed so loud it echoed

I checked around to see if anyone heard me

"Phew no one is here" I whispered

But just then I felt something on my back

When I turned around I saw a inky figure smiling at me

I screamed before everything went black

**Three down**


	7. Backstory

**???? Pov**

**I look in the mirror and think about what I used to be **

**"I.. remember.." I said in my head I could not speak in this form **

***_flashback*_**

**I was near a grave, singing, and waiting for my friend**

**I felt a tap behind my back, I turned around to see a skeleton **

**I screamed and ran away**

**"Phew that was close" I said to myself**

**I turned to see my friend, eating my sandwich **

**"Hey!" I yelled**

**But she just gave me a blank stare, as usual **

**I tried to grab it, but she pulled it away**

**Suddenly I had an idea **

**I grabbed the bottle, shook it, and the water went on my friends face**

**I quickly stole the sandwich and ran**

**While I was running I reached a dead end **

**Then I turned around to see a tall shadow**

**Before I knew it.. everything went dark**

**My friend heard my scream from a mile away**

**"Hey! Where are you? T-t-this isn't funny anymore..." my friend said**

**I got up then I had no control over my body**

**Then I did something I regret..**

**I killed my friend**

**_*Flashback end*_**

**"I wish it didn't happen.." I said in my head**

**Then I heard a thump and I saw a shadow figure**

**"showtime..." I said in my head**


	8. And back to the reader

**Reader POV **

I woke up and found myself strapped to a table

"Where am I?" I said

Then I heard a faint laughter

"You.." I said

"Wellcome my little errand boy" she said

"Why are you doing this? And can I please get me out of this table!" I said

"Hmm sure" she said

The straps opened and I fell off the table

"Ow!" I yelled

"So, is there any thing you wanted to ask me?" She said with a grin

"Oh yeah, why are you doing this? I said

"I am doing this because I want to be beautiful again. And nothing can stop me!" She said

"Oh.." i said

"We'll see ya." I said as I walked away but she grabbed me

"Your not going anywhere" she said.

"You have some errands to run" she said with a grin

"Ummm" I said before she handed me an axe

"Now go" She said as she pushed me out

"Wait! But I have many questio-" I said before she closed the door

Then I saw a shadowy inky figure looking at me

It look familiar somehow, then I realized

"N-no. Not you" i said

The inky figure was none other than

**Sashley **


	9. Sashley’s Death

Reader POV

My face was in horror when i saw sashley just standing there, organs mashed, and pain and terror in her eyes

"Oh my god.." I said in fear "W-what have they done to you?"

A voice came from the speakers saying "Well what are you waiting for? Kill her!"

I did not want to but I knew it was the only way to survive

I grabbed my axe and swung it at her

I hit her in the stomach, causing a big cut

Her body fell on the ground then dissolved into ink

The voice from the speakers said "One more three to go!"

My eyes where filled with tears as I looked at the ink puddle

"Sashley.." I said, weakly

But then a heart came out of the puddle

"Go on, bring it to me" the voice said

I sighed and picked up the heart and dropped it into a bin

"Good, there are still two more!" The voice said

"O-okay" I said as I picked up my axe and left

"What a stupid human" she said

"He does not know what will happen to him/her" she said

She turned to look at him/her "soon I will be beautiful again"

"And you're the sacrifice" she said as she turned to her next subject

To be continued


End file.
